Your Enemies Will Always Surprise You
by XxXoneXxXlifeXxXtoXxXlaughXxX
Summary: What happens when Glorfindel and his main enemy have to stay together for more than a year? Pure chaos.


I giggled as two large hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" I familiar voice whispered.

"Hmmm. Are you Elrond?" I asked deciding to play dumb.

"No."

"Gandalf?"

"Hell no."

"Ooo you cussed. Hmm how about Haldir?"

"No."

"Legolas?"

"Nope."

"I know! Are you Elladan?"

"You do remember me!" I turned around and hugged him. Sure he had only been gone five minutes or so but still.

"I thought you were getting Elrohir?"

"I was but he was to busy bugging Arwen."

"Fun, fun." Aggravating Arwen was one of our greatest pastimes.

"Melllllly!" Another familiar voice yelled.

"But I brought some one else," Elladan finished.

I had already turned around and ran at the person screaming, " Halllllly!" Yes I was allowed to call Haldir, Haly. I hugged him tightly as I got to him. I hadn't seen him in at least 20 years. "How have you been Haldir? It has been what 20 years. Yes?"

"Indeed so. I am so glad Elladan talked me into coming, dear Melcistima,"

"For starters it is Mel and you know that Mr. Secondly I'm glad too." I said hugging him again. See what a horrid name my parents gave to me before they gave me to Elrond so they could go to the Grey Havens. Seriously they gave me a horrid name and ran away never to be seen again, and Elrond said to rename me was to give shame to my family name. What a load of crap.

"Well, Mel I must go talk with Elrond but as soon as I am done I shall come to you," Haldir said before he has to walk off.

I turned to Elladan and immediately hugged him. "Thank you so much for making Haly come!" I told him before running off to my room. Those 20 years ago I had grown quite fond of Haldir. But more romantically then he had. Before I knew it I had to go to the aid of my people in Rivendell. I forget the exact reason, but it was important and I hadn't said goodbye. It was these thoughts that led me to run into the blonde elf that I greatly despise. He fell down and some how brought me down on top of him. Not fun at all. I ended up smack dab on top of him. "Get the hell off me you little twit," he yelled.

I tried to get off of him but it didn't work because his hair some how got caught in my belt. As I got up he winced in pain. "Stop, stop, stop! My hair! Ow! Stop!" he yelled again.

"What's wrong?" I asked venomously.

"My hair is caught in your stupid belt!"

"It is not stupid! Elladan and Elrohir went to Lorien to get it for me for my birthday!"

"And I care why?"

"You wouldn't. You are lucky I have my knife. Now stay still. I hate you but I don't want to be responsible for cutting of your ear."

"No! NO! **NO!** You are not cutting my hair!" He scrame. Elladan came running to see what was the matter.

"Elrohir! Get over here! Quick! You have got to see this!" Elladan laughed.

"What's happen—" was all he got out before he started cracking up.

"It is so not funny twins! Get over here and get his precious hair out of my belt." I said trying to remain calm. It wasn't really working.

"Fine." They said at the same time while coming over. Within five minutes they had us untangled and I got off Glorfindel faster then you can say apple. Yes I was an enemy of the great Balrog Slayer. I know stupid, but he found me annoying I found him way to cocky.

"Goodbye, Glorfindel. I hope I do not see you for quite a long time after this." I said swiftly while scampering off. Uhg, and to think I had a crush on him before. The first time I met him I became smitten but the second I started to hated him. The third I hated him even more and so on.

"Hey! Melcistima!" I heard Glorfindel yell. I didn't answer him. I hated my name and went by Mel or Rayne, which was my name in the common tongue. "Rayne!"

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh, sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused. Glorfindel never ever apologized.

"Nothing, Nevermind. Bye." He said while backing away.

I was left there standing greatly confused. I continued on my way to my room. Once I was there I shut my door and stood against it. I slid slowly down the floor and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to feel a pounding against my back and my full name being scrame. "What?" I asked groggily.

"Finally! It's Elladan, by the way. Glorfindel talk to me this morning, and I would tell you about it if you would open the damn door." He coaxed.

I stood up and opened it quickly. "In, in. Okay so what'd you talk about?"

"Hmmm, she has long light brown hair, green-gray eyes, and is sitting in this room."

"Why the hell did you talk about me?" I asked.

"You silly I was talking about me." He looked at me seriously. We sat in silence for two minutes. "Joking!" he yelled not taking the silence any more. "He asked me to tell you that this morning Elrond, my dad, wants you and him to go on a wonderful journey, not, to……..wait for it……..keep waiting………the Shire! Today!"


End file.
